I Love You, Carri
by YumiandAshitaka
Summary: Peter Pan met Carri two years ago, Carri was Wendy Darlings youngest child who had fallen in love with her!


**I love you, Carri **

**Chapter One: Do you want to sleep with me? **

I had met Peter before but than I had to go home, to my mother. One night, while I was looking out of my window, the second star to the right went out, but then the light went back on. I opened my window and called;

"PETER!" although nobody answered, I remembered that Peter always answered me. I brought my legs up and cried into my knees, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning I saw Peter, throwing myself into his arms and I cried into his shoulder, Peter pulled me slightly away from him and said;

"Carri, honey!" Peter said, as his hand slowly went down to my petite waist "Honey, what is it?" I looked into his baby blue eyes and said;

"Pete! I thought that you had closed the portal and I would never see you again!" I cried, trying to get back into my boyfriend's arms, but Pete held firm and wouldn't let me go so simply to his shoulder before he said;

"Carri, you know I never would close the portal without asking if you wanted to come first! You know that, babe!" Pete told me, I closed my eyes and a tear ran down my cheek, but Pete wiped it away casually and said again. "Carri, baby, you know I wouldn't let anything hurt you!" I nodded, crying as I did so. Pete took me by my waist and brought me over to my bed, and he lay down and brought me on top of him. I laid there, my head on his chest and cried as he held me, he's hand was making a straight path going up and down my back as we lay there. My breathing slowly came back to normal and I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, and smiled.

"Pete, I'm sorry that I despaired! I was just—" but I was cut off by Pete's lips gently touching mine.

"Hey, babe? Is your mother home?" I shook my head as we started making out again, about an hour later we were laying there on each side of my bed. Our clothes were strewn all over the floor in my room. True, we hadn't had sex, we still had on our underwear and I had on my bra still. But we had been having a very heated making out; all of a sudden we heard a car door slam outside. We looked at each other and grabbed our clothes and put them on quickly.

Pete took my hand and we flew all the back to Neverland, and we got into a heated make out session again, about an hour later again we were laying on Pete's bed in our underwear and my in my bra.

"Carri do you wanna, well you know, sleep together?" Pete asked me as he looked over at me, looking at him I nodded, I'd sleep with him.

**Chapter Two: My first day back in Neverland **

I woke up in Pete's bed with him right next to me, though he was awake and he was smiling at me, I was in one of his large shirts and my skimpy red underwear. Pete was in his plaid boxers, just laying there and smiling stupidly.

"What?" I asked him, "What's so funny Pete?" Pete kissed my lips and we kissed more and more until;

"Peter! Carri! We need your help! Open the door!" I knew that voice anywhere, it was Curly. Pete and I looked at each other and I grabbed some pants and Pete grabbed some pants too. We opened the door and saw that the lost boys were fighting the Pirates and Hook. Pete grabbed two swords and we went to fight Hook.

After the battle, Peter killed Hook, to celebrate Pete and I slept together again, no sex just sleep. I woke up to Pete's small stupid giggle, opening my eye's I saw he was trying to take a picture of me. I wouldn't let that happen, seeing as I was just in one of his large shirts and another pair of my skimpy underwear, I grabbed the camera and threw it into a drawer. Turning, I was going to yell at my boyfriend for trying to prolong this moment but as soon as I turned Pete kissed me, we became very heated. Pretty soon I could feel him trying to take off my bra, because he'd already exceeded to take off that old shirt. I pulled away, and he stopped trying to take off my bra.

"I'm sorry Carri, I-" I gently kissed him and then pulled myself away again, "Carri? Are we going to do it?" I nodded and then said,

"As long as we have a condom, yes, we'll do it Peter." Peter got up and put one on then came back, we started kissing passionately again. Pete finally got my bra off and then I broke the 'moment' we were having by saying; "Pete? Did you and my mom ever?" Peter looked at me, smiling stupidly, he shook his head.

"No, honey, we didn't." Pete said, I leaned up and kissed him, and we continued. Pete then got my skimpy underwear off and I got his boxers off.

I woke up in Pete's arms the next day, we were still naked but it would have to do. I tried to get up without waking him up, but failed miserably.

"Trying to sneak off, young lady?" I heard behind me and receiving a gentle but firm smack on my bottom, turning I went back under the covers. Peter and I cuddled for a little bit and then decided to get up and went to get something to wear and eat.


End file.
